Incredible Hulk: WORLD TOUR
by Mimick
Summary: A limited fan-fic series with everyone's favorite Jade Giant with guest stars galore.
1. Chapter 1

_Caught in the heart of a gamma bomb explosion, a victim of nuclear radiation gone wild. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner finds himself transformed in times of stress into a dark, distorted reflection of his emotionally repressed anger and rage!_

_The INCREDIBLE HULK #1 "Calamity"_

_Written By Mick Edwards_

«Canada»

Hands, hands as big as moderately sized boulders, and greener than the leaves of the trees reached down into the pond, and cupped a good helping of water, and lifted it up to the mouth of large man-monster that stood somewhere over seven feet tall. This jade giant looked to the skyline as the water trickled down his throat. It was dark, an oppressive cloud bank covered the moon, and howls from hungry wolves could be heard nearby. The creature known as the Hulk stomped off after collecting enough water to satisfy his thirst. As he walked, the cool air brushed against his hot skin. The warmth caused by a combination of the beast's energies percolating through out his body. And his metabolism raising his temperature to ward off the cold.

"Hulk hates stupid trees, and he hates stupid howling," he said pushing aside two towering and rotting roadblocks. Squirrels hoped from the branches as the trees fell, and the Hulk didn't bother to notice them at all. His mind was too occupied.

His tracks became smaller the further into the woods they led. Two men knelt down, and touched the tracks. One had yellow hair, and sharp blue eyes. His fingers sported retractable talons. He wore a black jumper suit with a silver snap on belt. His partner was near seven feet tall, green skinned, and scaly. To known authorities, they were known as the Abomination and Sabretooth. Two of the fiercest monsters in the world. Sabretooth for his sadism, and compunction to hunt and kill. Abomination for his destructive rampages caused by depression over his unnatural form, and a thirst for power that was unquenchable.

Sabretooth looked up to Blonsky as the giant's eyes could perpetually bore holes in the foot prints before them. Blonsky looked at Sabretooth who caught a whiff of the Hulk's scent. He then smiled a toothy grin that many of his victims had itched in their memories before dying. As he walked by Blonsky lingered a moment longer, and then trailed behind him. His black trunks cut just above the knees. He wore a bracelet of advanced design that glowed with two different colored buttons. One red, the other green.

The further they traveled the smaller the tracks got until they came upon the sleeping form of the Hulk's human form – Doctor Robert Bruce Banner. A single pressure point was squeezed on Banner's neck, putting him into a deeper sleep. This made him easier for what the two planned. Blonsky picked Banner up, and placed him over his shoulders. While Sabretooth tapped the mic in his inner ear.

"We got the prize," he said.

_Good, transport will ready in a moment._

"Hurry up," said Blonsky. A hinge of fear in his voice. "You never know when the Hulk could awaken."

"You a pussy all of the sudden?"

"No," said Blonsky, as he turned away from the feral mutant. "I've just thrown down with him too many times to know I can't beat him."

"That's why I'm here."

"He'd crush you in one blow," snorted Blonsky.

"These talons ain't for show," said Sabretooth. "They're adamantium, and laced with poison."

Blonsky snorted in derision at Sabretooth's thought that he stood a chance. Too many times had he himself thought that the advantage was his only to learn the opposite was true. The Hulk was a force of nature, and nothing can stop a force of nature. Not even an Abomination. So, what chance did a mongrel have of stopping the beast from getting loose.

A blue light swept over the two, and they vanished. When they reappeared they were inside of a large compound miles below ground. The cavern ceiling was just above them supported by metal girders. Standing at the far end on a hovering chair with his large bulbous head pulsing with green energies sat the Leader. He turned his hover chair around to look at his two minions. A smile formed on his face, and he lowered himself to the ground. Upon stepping off he walked toward them. Sabretooth looked at the brown haired woman trussed up in shackles with her torn purple and white jump suit. The power drainers sapping her strength.

"Whose the broad?" he said, and then licked his lips.

The Leader looked at her, and he rubbed his chin. "She was a source of information, you may play with her if you wish, but do not kill her."

Sabretooth looked at the Leader, and then turned away. He walked up onto the platform where Jennifer Walters hung. She was unconscious, her skin soaked in sweat. Sabretooth licked her cheek, and then stole a kiss off her. But, she thrashed when he lingered. He let go, and blood was on his lips and teeth. He had tore a chunk off her lip, which was slowly healing. Her eyes briefly flashed green before the energies were drained into the power dampeners. She lowered her head, as she knew she was not going to get free. At least not yet.

After Blonsky put Banner into the stasis tank, he pressed the red button on his bracelet and returned to his human form. The energies that were contained within his body were drained into the advanced storage capacitor on the lower strap of the bracelet. To the right of the capacitor was a regulator that regulated the gamma energies that Blonsky absorbed allowing him to control his changes.

"For a long time, I have wanted to be able to do what you could do Banner." Blonsky said as he looked at his reflection, his appearance had aged very little. "But, that was denied me until the Leader came back from the beyond."

"That is true my friend," said the Leader, as he skulked up behind Blonsky. "I have evolved in ways you can only imagine."

"Imagination is not something I treasure now comrade," he said. "I seek only two things – power, and my wife Nadia."

The Leader nodded which would seem a difficult feat for some one with such a weak stature, and yet he did so easily. He placed a hand on Blonsky's shoulder, and Blonsky turned to him with a stern and serious expression on his face.

"You will gain these things, I promise you that."

"I don't need your promises," he said pushing aside the Leader's hand. "I have learned too well they are worthless."

"Past mistakes should not reflect on our future, my friend." The Leader turned his back to Blonsky, which earned the Russian's heated stare. "I have plans you cannot begin to fathom, and when the time comes – I will keep my promises!"

"Do not think me for a fool, Leader." Blonsky shifted back into his other form upon saying that. "I am not as insipid, or stupid as the mongrel."

The Leader lowered his head, and yet turned his eyes toward the shadowed figure listening in on the conversation. Blonsky walked off the other way not seeing the figure until he stepped out to meet with the Leader. Sabretooth licked his finger tips as they were soaked in Jen's blood. And then glared in the direction Blonsky went.

"You want me ta take care of him?"

"No," said the Leader. His eyes focusing on Bruce Banner. "I will need him and you should the Hulk get free."

Sabertooth scoffed, and gave a dismissive look to Bruce Banner. "He's nothin'."

"Ah, and that is where you will learn how wrong you are," said the Leader. "NEVER underestimate the HULK!"

Sabretooth glared at the Leader, and the Leader realized he may have overstepped his bounds. But, when Sabretooth smirked, and went in the other direction. He breathed a sigh of relief. However, he knew that the mutant, and Blonsky would both be problems in spite of the Hulk. He would just need to manipulate them just a bit longer until he acquired what he wanted, and then he could be rid of them both.

«Little Rock, Arkansas»

Rick Jones shot back another beer and then laid down a twenty dollar bill. But, the bartender pushed it back toward him. Rick looked at the bartender with his drunken eyes, and stood up, stumbling a bit due to how intoxicated he was. He pointed a finger at the bartender and said:

"I just broke up wit' my wive, I mean wife – so give m' another beer!"

"Sleep it off you drunk," said the bartender. He nodded to two bouncers, and Rick was tossed out on his ass.

As he dusted himself off a bright light floated down, hovered before him, and then struck him with intense force. Standing where Rick Jones had been was Photon with his nega bands charred. But, after a moment energy surged through them, and the bands were restored to normal. He could feel Rick inside of him again, and the first words out of his mouth were:

"Oh shit!"

«New Mexico»

Blonksy watched holo-vids of his previous battles with the Hulk, and it sickened him how effortlessly he was defeated, each, and every time. He then watched the images of his wife, sharing herself with a new man. An _honest_, good man. It sickened him to the core. If he could be there now, he would rip this man in half, and reclaim her. Yet, he had to gain full control over the transformations, and learn how to attain greater power within his form so that no one could stand in his way. Only the miserable toad the Leader possessed such knowledge. His expertise with gamma mutation was only second to Bruce Banner's. But, where Bruce Banner was limited by a sense of morality. The Leader was not, and Blonsky knew that the Leader would obviously be up to something.

He transformed into his human state, and snuck around – the diminished powers were awe-inspiring to him as he could do things he normally could not do as a human. He snuck around and then noticed the mongrel appeared from the shadows. Blonsky's eyes became green and his veins glowed with gamma energy.

"Hmph," was the only sound that came from Sabretooth. He raised his eyes up to look Blonsky in the eyes. "You and I know he's just using us, and the only dif' is I don't care."

Blonsky tightened his clenched fists. His eyes remained green, but his bracelet began regulating his sudden surge in power. "Don't talk me as if you are a man, mutt."

The sound of metal sliding against metal could be heard only by the two monsters, and it was Sabretooth's talons which sparkled in the dim light. Pure adamantium and laced with toxins.

Blonsky laughed, and didn't show a sign of fear what so ever. Sabertooth popped his neck, and then Blonsky stopped laughing, and turned his back to Sabretooth. Taunting him with the first shot.

"Go ahead, but it will be your last."

_Enough, you two!_

"Leader?" said Blonsky.

"He's telepathic?" said Sabretooth.

"I have no idea..."

_Did you cretins think I wouldn't know of your squabbling, and talk of me behind my back? Since my return – my powers have increased. So, if you do not want to end up with_:

The Leader went silent as a loud crash echoed through out the base followed by a shaking of the foundations. Blonsky lowered his eyes realizing what that meant. He could already picture the nightmare he was going to face. Sabretooth ran off ahead of him to encounter the "challenge" as it were. Not knowing what lie in store. Blonsky considered his options, and briefly considered escaping. But, a small part of him wanted to defeat the beast, to humiliate it in ways it had never been humiliated. So, he pressed the green button, and again became an Abomination.

He charged toward the sounds of battle, and he could see the She-Hulk battling humanoids, and the Hulk fighting with the mongrel. He joined the latter fight, which became more explosive as they wrecked the Leader's equipment. The Leader flew away inside of his hover chair, which had a force field around it. His eyes were staring up into the heavens as if the battle was an afterthought. Which left the question what had he been after? Was he still desiring the Hulk's power, or some ulterior goal?

By the time sounds of battle ceased, the Hulk and She-Hulk emerged from the base after it had caved in on itself; their bodies covered in scratches, which healed immediately. They looked at one another, and then the Hulk picked his cousin up, and leaped away.

_NEXT ISSUE: That Spark Of Life_

_**GAMMA CHARGED: **__Welcome to my first issue of a limited series featuring the Incredible HULK. What I plan to do is have the Hulk go on a road trip encountering some familiar foes, newer foes in a sense, and tell some exciting character pieces featuring everyone's favorite Jade Giant. _

_So strap yourself in, and enjoy the ride ahead!_

_-Mick _


	2. Chapter 2

_Caught in the heart of a gamma bomb explosion, a victim of nuclear radiation gone wild. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner finds himself in times of stress transformed into a dark, distorted reflection of his emotionally repressed rage and anger. _

_The INCREDIBLE HULK #2 "That Spark Of Life"_

_Written By Mick Edwards_

«Location: North America, Midwest»

Landfall, the Hulk's massive weight impacting with the ground created a shock wave that blew dust in several directions. He set his cousin down, and she looked around wiping the blood stained green locks from her face. The Hulk snorted and walked away from her where he started searching the ground for a particular spot in the sand. He then began digging. Within minutes, a geyser of water was spraying both him, and his cousin. She-Hulk got down in the wide pool, and splashed herself – then looked at her cousin who was becoming docile.

"How did you know there was water here?" she asked.

"Hulk doesn't know, and he doesn't care." A few splashes later Bruce Banner stood next to She-Hulk, the fading glow of his eyes revealed their natural brown color, and they came to bare on his cousin who smiled at him. "Jen?"

"Don't remember anything, Brucie?"

"No," he said as he eyed the filling hole they were in. "Not a thing."

She-Hulk smiled, and put her hands on her hips, a playful look on her face. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Bruce came over to She-Hulk and motioned for her to pick him up, and she leapt with him in her arms out of the hole. Once they were out of the hole, Bruce looked both ways, and then at the sun above. His eyes narrowed as he could imagine the HULK was recharging from such abundance of natural radiation.

"Which way?" asked She-Hulk.

"Judging by the direction the sun is facing, I'd say we go east."

She-Hulk nodded, and leaped in the air. With two or three leaps they covered two miles. Which astonished Bruce, as he had not realized his cousin had gotten stronger. He made a mental note to gauge her gamma levels to see how much they have elevated, and how far along her mutation has come recently.

For now, they would have to find suitable clothing, and means of travel. It wouldn't be long until the enemies of the HULK would be after him, and he would be forced into the Hulk's messes again. The travel to the next town was tedious, but they made it by nightfall. Bruce managed to secure both himself, and Jen some clothes from a clothesline that hung between two buildings. Though, she had to turn back to her normal state to fit in said clothes, which she griped about.

"I hate this," she said, looking at her small boobs. "As She-Hulk, I'm a god's gift to men – as Jennifer Walters, I'm – I'm..."

"A beautiful, normal woman."

"Don't humor me, Bruce."

Bruce finished buttoning his shirt, and slid a pair of glasses he procured from a sleeping drunk onto his face. Jen snickered, and caught a look from her cousin.

"What?" asked Bruce, as she smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you wear glasses in what seems like a long time."

He shrugged, and walked out of the alley with her behind him. When she caught up, she grabbed his arm, and then wrapped both of her arms around his. They walked down the busy streets paying no mind to the people passing the other side of the street. The town was small – small enough to get lost in, and that was the kind of environment Bruce wanted. Somewhere isolated where he could just vanish, and his enemies – no the HULK's enemies wouldn't find him. A store man opened his door, and came out, then shut the door where he proceeded to lock it. He noticed Bruce and Jen, and he smiled at them before walking from the store. They didn't return the smile.

No, instead, they sat on a bench nearby, and waited for what seemed like a half an hour until the streets were mostly deserted. Bruce stood up, and looked around. Seeing no one around, he examined the lock, and used a hair pin he found to pick the lock. They went inside, and rummaged for food. Bruce seemed almost wild as he tore through packs of Twinkies, and ho-ho's. Cans of beans were pried apart, and he eat them all save the can, which he crushed in his hands, and tossed aside. Jen ate a few Twinkies, and sipped a spring water. But aside from that – that was all she ate and drank.

"You are sure acting unlike yourself?" she said, holding her bottle of spring water tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said between mouthfuls of food. "I'm fine."

A creaking noise put them on edge, and Bruce dropped the food he was eating. His shirt was stained with the juices, and oils contained within the canned foods he ate. Outside the store, the sheriff skulked, with gun in hand. Beside him were his two deputies with their fire arms. They examined the inside perimeter, and then fanned out to see who broke in. Bruce hid behind the cash register barely holding in the beast within. The HULK pounded against the mental barriers within Bruce's mind. And apart of him wanted to let go. Jen took hold of his hand then, and he suddenly found the strength to restrain the monster. They snuck around, and shot out the front. The sheriff and the deputies gave chase after noticing them. One fired off a round nailing Bruce below the shoulder. He fell letting go of Jen's hand, which caused Jen to stop, and come back to crouch beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and urged him to move.

"Get up Bruce!" she yelled, a panicked look on her face. She turned him over only to realize they had reached the end game. His eyes had turned emerald and he was already metamorphosing. She knew she would have no choice, but to change as well if she was going to keep her gamma charged cousin from wrecking the town.

The change didn't come over her, however, which made her wonder why. And then she heard the HULK's loud proclamation of destruction:

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMANS!"

Jen looked at the sheriff and his deputies. She feared for their lives, and for those in the town as well. She ran up to the Hulk, but his hands swung back, and clipped her sending her smacking into the street unconscious. He slammed his hands together, creating a massive shock wave that blew the sheriff and deputies away. A truck drove toward the HULK, it was an eighteen wheeler carrying a heavy load, and the HULK picked it up off the ground and over his head. His animalistic roaring scared the people in the town awake. As soon as they crowded on the street. The HULK threw the eighteen wheeler in their direction.

The panic that flowed through the frightened citizens was so intense that it reached across the entire planet. Rick Jones could sense it through the cosmic awareness that he for some unexplained reason shared with Genis – the hero known as Photon.

"Not even a week after ending up bonded with you again," said Rick, as he slammed the nega-bands together, and Genis finished: "And I gotta face the HULK again."

_Good luck, hero._

"Very funny, Rick!" said Genis, as he flew to the town at his fastest possible planet speed.

Just before the eighteen wheeler could crush the citizens, Genis caught it, and flew high into the air with it. The HULK growled, and then roared upon seeing his new adversary.

_I think you made him madder than he already was._

"Ya think?" he said prior to being hit by the HULK's full weight.

The two came spiriling toward the earth, and Genis blasted the HULK off with an intense photonic blast. He righted himself, and shot a more intense burst, which sent the HULK into the desert with a loud whump. The HULK climbed out out of the hole he made, and his rage was so intense that he could not even form words.

"What now?" asked Genis, hoping his symboitic partner would have answer.

_You're asking me?_

"YES!"

_I DON'T KNOW!_

"THINK OF SOMETHING!"

_How much of the HULK's energy can you absorb?_

"Not much, his energy is too tainted by his emotions."

_Try!_

Genis drew on the HULK's tainted gamma energies, and started taking them within his nega-bands, but as he had told his symboitic partner, the energies proved too tainted for him to contain. With a scream, he let loose the energy, and it flowed back into the HULK, renewing the jade giant. The HULK then charged toward the spot where Genis fell only to find Rick Jones lying where Genis should be. The HULK's look of anger became one of confusion – then child-like concern, and he picked Rick up, and leaped away.

«New York City»

Spider-Man leaped from his descending arc and shot another web-line in which he climbed higher into the air. From line to line he crossed the New York skyline until he arrived on top of the Avengers Mansion where he had been called by its current chairman. Out walked Tony Stark sans armor, but wearing a high priced business suit. With a retina scan the defensive systems went off-line, and allowed Spider-Man access.

"Hey, hey, what's the meaning of waking me up when I have a day off?" asked Spider-Man, as he plopped down on the ground.

"It's the HULK, he's been sighted more than once, and we think he's headed here."

"So?" asked Spider-Man, shrugging his shoulders, and throwing up his hands. "What does it have to do with me?"

"We need your particular skills for a special mission..."

"Don't tell me," said Spider-Man, palming his face. "You want me to try and apprehend him like I did years ago when I tried out for the team?"

"Yes, but this time you'll be working with a partner."

"Who?"

Tony stepped aside, and out walked from the front door Janet Van Dyne – the Wasp. She wore a seductive two piece black costume with a large yellow wasp on the front of it. The top was high enough to leave her midriff bare, and her pants were skin tight leaving no imagination for her shapely legs.

"Whoa," said Spider-Man, his eyes widened behind his mask's lens. "Some back-up!"

"Pleasure's all mine," said Janet as she walked up, and took Spider-Man by the arm.

"Yeah, sure..."

As Tony explained the mission parameters, a floating camera drone watched the heroes and relayed the information thousands of miles away.

_NEXT ISSUE: Close Encounters Of The Large Kind_

_**GAMMA CHARGED: **__HULK hates...grammar_

1-17-10

-Mick


End file.
